It Is Only You
by Akatsuki Ruka Forever
Summary: Hanabusa has loved Yuki for many years! When her life is in danger and only he cane save her, will he finally be able to tell her his true feelings? Will Yuki accept or reject his feelings? I do not own Vampire Knight! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I watched over Yuki for Lord Kaname when she was still human, and I am still watching over her now; unable to admit my feelings to anyone but myself. Lord Kaname finally has complete trust in me, but I still can't help but wish for Yuki to be mine. I am disloyal, yet Kaname believes I am his faithful servant.

When I was at Cross Academy, I once asked the Day Class boys what they thought of Yuki, and they said that she was beautiful. I agreed with them, not realizing what I was saying and not knowing at that moment, that I had finally realised the romantic feelings that I held for her. When I drank Yuki's blood, the punishment was worth it. Not because it was actual blood and not those stupid, but effective, blood tablets. It was because I was in love with Yuki and my hunger can only be satisfied with her blood. I teased her many times, claiming that I was only doing it for fun, but all I wanted to do was get her attention, to be her world, for her to love me like I love her.

"Hanabusa, what are you staring off into space about," she says with her sweet voice, "I cannot learn anything if you are unable to teach me properly." How do I reply? I cannot tell her the truth because she is in love with Lord Kaname. No one must know that I wish for Yuki to say my name when she says Kaname's, to look at me the way she looks at him, and to only think about me and no one else. I am foolish to think this way.

"It is nothing, Lady Yuki. You will learn about how vampires came into existence today. Please read the book _A Vampire History_ and take notes along the way. When finished, tell me what you have learnt and ask any questions you may have," I reply with no thought about what I am saying.

"Yes Hanabusa," she says with her cheerful but dull voice which is how she speaks to me. This is not her true voice though. Her voice is more high pitched and happier; and she only speaks to Lord Kaname like that.

I wish I could talk to someone about my feelings towards Yuki but I have no idea who I can confide in. Akatsuki would be the obvious choice because he will stand by me through anything and helps me out with everything (I think it is just because he is my cousin, he says it is because I am his best friend). He also has experience in this sought of predicament because he has been in love with Ruka (another cousin of mine) his entire life. She has always had feelings for Lord Kaname until Akatsuki finally confessed to her (thanks to me) and they are a happy couple. I cannot confide in Akatsuki because he will understand my feelings but won't understand my situation.

When thinking about who to confide in, Zero Kiryu comes to mind which is really worrying. I know he has feelings for Yuki because I saw him kiss her just before they said goodbye at Cross Academy. I only want to talk to him because he will understand why I like Yuki and how Kaname is a hurdle which I cannot overcome. Zero won't want to talk to me because I made his life hell at Cross Academy and I made Yuki's life hell as well. I still don't think he has ever forgiven me for that. So, I cannot talk to Zero either. I guess I will be lonely and wishing for someone who will never think of me the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't know why I agreed to come along with Yuki on this stupid trip. Half the reason is because Lord Kaname would kill me if anything happened to Yuki, and the other reason is because I would kill myself if anything happened to Yuki. So here I am, helping purebloods who want to die.

Now she has decided to go to a graveyard. This day is not getting any better. Why a graveyard of all places? Does she want something to happen to us because if something is going to happen, it will happen in a graveyard.

"What is wrong Hanabusa? Have I done something to upset you?" she says with a million more questions on her face. Like she would understand what she is doing is not very vampire-like; I mean she has only been a vampire for a year and a half.

"No, nothing is wrong," I say, trying to keep the mood light. "I am just wondering why you want to visit a graveyard."

"A woman I used to know when growing up is buried here and I just wanted to visit her," she replies with a look of deep sorrow in her eyes. I know something is definitely wrong because that is a genuine look of sadness on her, like the one when dogs look at you in the pound. So I nod my head and step back to give her some space. This is the second time I have seen her cry. Purebloods aren't meant to cry in public (like Aristocrats and other Noble Vampires) but yet her tears still fall like a never-ending waterfall.

Suddenly out the corner of my eye, I see Zero. What is the luck of him visiting the same graveyard we are visiting on the same day. I know Zero has threatened to kill Yuki when he sees her next (and I am not his favourite person either), so I am having to be on high alert just in case something happens and Yuki needs protection.

Yuki is now standing beside me, having walked over here without me noticing and giving me quiet a scare. She noticed that I am looking at something, she turns in the direction I am looking and sees Zero. I know she has seen Zero because her face has suddenly changed from her usual calm self to an uneasy creature. She tugs on my coat to tell me to get moving before he notices us but it is too late. And I know that I am going to have to prepare for the storm that is about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zero and I are staring at each other, trying to figure out what is going to happen next. As Yuki and I walk to the gate, so does Zero. When we arrive at the gate, he is blocking our way, knowing that we won't be able to get through without him moving. I go towards him to try and make him move, but he pushes me out of the way and goes straight to Yuki.

I don't know what to do. I am frozen, I cannot move or make a sound that will stop anything that is about to happen. But nothing is happening. They are both just looking at each other. I move so I can have a better view and I suddenly understand what is happening.

Yuki is looking at Zero the same way she looks at Lord Kaname, but she seems even more happier than usual. She is not smiling, or talking, or laughing but she is showing an expression of her love towards him. She seems to be separated from him by a glass wall which is so thin that it will break by her touch, but she does not dare to break it. Yuki looks like she desperately wants to say something to Zero but she cannot because of that glass wall or because of Lord Kaname. Then I realize that the glass wall is Lord Kaname to Yuki.

Zero has a stern but calm look about him. His right hand in his pocket, most likely holding the Bloody Rose in case something goes wrong. He too wants to say something but cannot also because he knows very well what will happen to him if he touches something that belongs to Lord Kaname. Then I realize that he is looking at Yuki the way I sometimes look at Yuki when no one is watching. I don't dare look at her like that when other people are around but Zero has no fear and no worries because he knows that it is just him and Yuki who are there; because they have completely forgotten that I am there as well. Zero and Yuki are both showing the love that they hold for each other in way that the other can understand. Finally Yuki breaks the ice that is building between them (not by me).

"What are you doing here Zero. Have you come to see your parents and brother. I saw their graves before," she says with caution; clearly knowing this is a dangerous topic to have with Zero.

"Yes I have. They help me to think about what I am doing and they also help me make decisions that I cannot make alone," he replies with just as much caution. I know that I have to do something before Lord Kaname comes looking and finds Zero and Yuki together and me just standing and watching them like a dumb dog.

"Lady Yuki, we must get going. We have a long way to travel in a short time if you wish to be home before Kaname dose," I say hoping that she realizes this is a mistake and starts walking away. But she stays standing there but her expression changes and becomes more mellow.

Zero realizing this torture on her quickly says, "Two vampires wondering around the streets at day, this is most unusual; especially for a pureblood vampire. I will have to ask you to follow me to the Hunters Association because you are both close to Kaname Kuran and we at the Hunters Association wish to know his motives about the vampire society which he controls".

"If we must, we must," Yuki and I both say at once unintentionally. So all three of us slowly leave the cemetery with melancholy looks upon our faces. With Zero leading the way and Yuki and I following. He leads us away from the afternoon sun towards the Hunters Association.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Hunters Association is just like any normal building. It is enormous, like the Kuran home, and has people pouring in and out of it constantly. I know that there are spells placed on this building so vampires cannot enter, but I am wondering how Yuki and I are meant to get into the building. Suddenly, Zero picks up Yuki without hesitation and walks into the building, leaving me outside wondering what is happening. Then Zero comes out alone and then picks me up. How rude!

"Why are you picking me up? I can walk into the building by myself without any help," I snap at him for making me lose my cool and for making me look like an everyday vampire who cannot do anything right.

"Well, you need help getting into this building Hanabusa. If I do not carry you in, you would be caught as a vampire coming into the Hunters Association to kill the hunters; plus the spells have been increased," he replies, snapping at me as well.

When he finally puts me down, I can see many vampire hunters looking at Yuki and I with faces of disgust and hate. A man comes up to Zero with a stern look upon his face and whispers something into Zero's ear. I look at Yuki and cannot believe the look on her face. She has a huge smile on her face, like she has just come home.

Zero suddenly signals to us to follow him, so we start walking behind him again as he leads the way. We seem to be walking down an extremely long hallway because it does not seem to be ending. We finally turn right and there are a mountain of stairs which Zero starts climbing down. When we finally reach the bottom, Yuki is exhausted, so I tell her to climb upon my back and I will carry her the rest of the way. Usually she argues with me and how she has more pride than that, but she just hopes on and does not complain.

As this hallway is also going on forever, I am on the verge of telling Yuki to get off but I hold back these words. She is a pureblood and this is my job, but this is the closest we have been. I have protected her before this, by standing in between her and the attacker and using my body as a shield; but Yuki is laying on my back while I carry her. Suddenly a great warmth overcomes me when I finally realize that it is Yuki I am carrying, but the warmth stops when I see Zero waiting for us.

I put Yuki down and she is lead into a room, where Zero leaves her there and locks the door behind him. Then he takes me to the next room, and I realize that these are holding cells. Before Zero closes the door, I have something that I need to know.

"Zero, what are you going to do to Lady Yuki? I must know because I am her teacher and bodyguard. I must know so I can inform Lord Kaname when I leave of what has happened because Lady Yuki won't. I must know for the safety of Lady Yuki."

"What is with the 'Lady Yuki' business? Don't you get sick of saying that? I know she is a pureblood but Kaname Kuran is not watching over you anymore. I am in charge of you and Yuki. I am not going to kill her or torture her if that is what you are thinking, but I will be asking her questions. You have nothing to worry about. Plus, why do you think you are leaving this place? I may let Yuki go but I have other plans for you." He says with a smile on his face which is most unpleasant. He closes the door and locks it behind him. I know very well that he won't hurt Yuki, but I am still worried for her but I don't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zero has not come back yet, and it has been almost five hours. Yuki cannot be telling them everything she knows about Kaname. Maybe they finished four hours ago, and are just trying to make me nervous. Well it is working if that is their goal. But I cannot worry about myself anymore, I have to worry about Yuki. That is my job and the reason I am still here is because I cannot stop thinking about Yuki. I love Yuki so much and I am so worried about her right now that I cannot think straight. Also, she hasn't had any blood in 12 hours so there is going to be a problem soon.

Suddenly the door opens and Zero walks inside. He has a stern look on his face as usual (unless he is with Yuki), but his look also carries an element of concern with it as well. He seems worried about something or someone; and my guess will have to be Yuki.

"Yuki needs to have blood, but she tells me she is only allowed to drink Kaname's blood. She also told me that you would know what to do in this situation since she cannot have the blood tablets". This is no news to me. All the servants and bodyguards know that no one is allowed to give Yuki blood or take hers because Kaname will kill anyone who does. But that is something only I knew because I am Kaname's faithful follower.

"Lord Kaname once told me, in Lady Yuki's presences, that I am allowed to give Yuki my blood in case a situation came up where she needed blood, and Lord Kaname wasn't there. I know this sounds wrong but it is true."

"I am not going to allow you to take any of Yuki's blood."

"Lady Yuki needs blood. I am the only other person in the world who can give her blood other than Lord Kaname."

"Why didn't Yuki tell me this?"

"Lady Yuki does not wish to drink my blood. She believes that if she drinks my blood, then in return I should drink her blood. I know my place when it comes to Lady Yuki and Lord Kaname because I am only here to follow orders and to protect Lady Yuki."

"Ok I will take you to her."

We leave my holding cell and go into Yuki's. I can tell she needs the blood, as her eyes have a blood-coloured lustre and she is sitting alone in the back corner. She needs my blood but I know she will not drink any. She wants Zero's blood but she is not allowed to. Kaname will know right away if she drinks Zero's blood.

Zero leaves the room, staring at me; warning me. I know he will not hesitate to kill me if I drink Yuki's blood or hurt her in anyway. So I nod to him and he closes the door.

"Lady Yuki, please take my blood. Lord Kaname has given us permission to do this. I don't need any blood so don't worry. I am able to have the blood tablets." She is starting to cry and all I want to do is hold her in my arms and take away all the things in the world which make her like this. "Please, you need this blood. If you don't take it, you will go mad and start attacking the hunters." "Then they will be forced to detain you; or worse they will kill you." "Please Lady Yuki, take my blood and become strong again. I know you don't crave my blood, and I know it won't completely satisfy you, but it will help you. Please!"

Yuki didn't argue or try to hold back. She pushed me to the ground. Held onto my shirt while laying on top of me, and licked my neck. I have wanted this day to come. For her to drink my blood but under different circumstances and because she wanted to. Her fangs are now piercing my neck and the blood is slowly flowing down the side onto the ground next to where I am laying. Her fangs go deeper into me and I feel like I am about to explode. She has stopped crying now and all her vampire senses have taken control and all she wants is the blood she can have from my body.

I am starting to feel drained and weak. I have lost so much blood. I think I am about to faint. This would be an odd way to leave this world. But I did promise to protect Yuki till my final breath. I know this is my end yet I feel so happy. The last thing I will ever do is hold Yuki in my arms while she is drinking my blood and trying to satisfy her hunger.

The door opens and Zero walks in. Seeing what is about to happen to me, he tells Yuki to let go. She quickly takes her fangs out of me and Zero lifts her off me. Zero holds a hysterical Yuki in his arms while Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross take me back to my room. They force blood tablets down my neck and then I suddenly feel faint. Remembering only Yuki's face after she realized what she did to me (with Zero holding onto her like I wish to); I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You knew she was taking too much, but you didn't stop her. Why did you do something so ridiculous?" Zero said as I am slowly sit up in the bed that has been provided for me in my holding cell. He is sitting next to the bed, acting all concerned, but doesn't really care. "Yuki only calmed down about half an hour ago. She made me come and stay by you until you awaken. I will get her now."

"No! I want to talk to you first while no one else is around. Only you can help me with this problem of mine. It is concerning Lady Yuki and Lord Kaname," I say, hoping to strike a nerve so he will stay. He sits back down and I suddenly realize that I am about to tell him about my feelings for Yuki.

"What do you want to discuss with me. Yuki is extremely scary when she is angry, and always finds a way to hurt me. Wait, only say Yuki and Kaname and not the proper honorific."

"I am in love with Yuki. I have been in love with her since Cross Academy. I drank her blood because I loved her, not because she was bleeding. I asked the Day Class boys their opinion of Yuki and agreed with them. I teased her because I wanted to be all she thought about and worried about. I wanted her to drink my blood when she turned back into a vampire. I was happy to teach her because I knew I would be able to see her almost every single day. I became her bodyguard because I was able to protect the one I love. I allowed her to almost kill me because I expect myself to be able to give myself to Yuki if she needed it."

"I don't know what to say. I overheard the Day Class boys talking about something you said about Yuki, but I did not believe what they were saying."

"I don't expect you to want to help me but these are my feelings and I know I cannot do anything about them. I shouldn't even be talking to you about them. I know you like Yuki, and I know you want to kill me now because I am saying these things. I just don't know what to do."

"I am not going to kill you. Yes you were a bastard at Cross Academy, but you were trying to show Yuki your feelings; so that changes it a little. I prefer you to Kaname any day. Now your answer is simple."

I look at him with a confused look. "How on earth is the answer simple. I would have figured it out by now if it were simple. child genius here."

"It is simple for me to know the answer because you just have to act like me."

"So I have to be a vampire and a vampire hunter. Say goodbye to the girl I love. The next time I see her, I will detain her and her bodyguard and will save her bodyguard from death. Good plan. You should be the genius and not me. Why didn't I think of it?"

"My plan was actually to have no part in her life. It has worked for me extremely well because I don't see her as we have nothing in common anymore."

"You two are vampires, you are in love which each other, you have a shared history, Kaien Cross annoys you but he is the only family you have. Yeah, you two have nothing in common at all."

"You are making me feel stupid. Now I am starting to remember why you were the second person on my hit list; first be Kaname of course."

"Of course."

"I am being serious though. Make an excuse to leave Kaname and Yuki's life and only see them when you have to. You may even find you fall in love with someone else. But it will get easier if you do it now and not in a years time."

"I never thought you and I would have something in common. I never thought that we could have a proper conversation. This is a different side to us both."

"I am going to bring Yuki in before you get all mushy with me Hanabusa." Then he left. I prepared what I was going to say when Yuki came into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Yuki cautiously walks into the cell, I begin to wonder if I am able to leave her behind in the hands of Kaname with no one else. Akatsuki would probably take over where I left off, even though he cannot stand being a bodyguard unless it is for Ruka. My attention turns to the situation at hand.

Yuki is now sitting in the chair that Zero was in before. I wonder who is going to start the conversation and end this long silence between us. I will let Yuki start because she is the one who wanted to see me; even though I desperately wanted to see her to make sure she was alright.

Five minutes have passed by and no one has said a thing. I am tempted to start the conversation but I am not sure what to say, how to start it. So I will leave it to Yuki as I have no idea what I am going to say anymore.

"Are you all right Hanabusa," she says out of the blue. "I have been really worried about you. They said I couldn't see you while you were unconscious, so I sent Zero in to watch over you, and to get me as soon as you were well enough to talk."

"I am fine. There is nothing to worry about because I have had a mountain of blood tablets before and after I fainted."

"This is why I didn't want to do this. Us purebloods are horrible beasts. I am only allowed to drink Kaname's blood because I can kill someone if I am not careful; when my vampire instincts take over. I could have killed you. I don't know why you are still talking to me."

"It was my duty. I did what was asked of me. What Lord Kaname asked of me. I protected you from danger. You needed blood and Lord Kaname wasn't there, so I was able to give you blood. Lady Yuki, my job is to protect you, teach you, and to fulfil the requests you and Lord Kaname ask of me."

"How can all this be still just work to you. How can you act like this didn't just almost kill you?"

"It is my job too. I take my job very seriously, which is why I have come to a decision."

"What are you talking about Hanabusa?"

"I am going to leave you and Kaname, and start taking a new path of my life. These emotions have clouded my judgement and are affecting how I deal with the tasks you and Lord Kaname set before me. I know this is all so sudden, but after this ordeal is over, I can no longer be your teacher or your bodyguard."

"Hanabusa, what brought all this on? Your emotions. I know I almost killed you, but you said you were fine with that. I need you in the mansion with me everyday, teaching and protecting me, like always."

"I have wanted to hear words like that for years. I love you Lady Yuki, which is why I must go. I love you to the point where I no longer care about the safety and well-being of Lord Kaname." Yuki did not reply so I decided to keep going. "Zero told me this was the best option to take and I believe so too. I know I will see you at soirees and that is all the contact I should have with you. Zero said I may leave when I have said my final goodbye, so I am going now. I am sorry for doing this to you Lady Yuki, and I will always love you."

I stood up and left the room without waiting for a reply from Yuki because I knew what her answer was going to be. I walked away from the best thing in my life.


End file.
